A method for cross- linking bioprosthetic heart valves is described which replaces the current glutaraldehyde method with an amide formation cross-linking reaction. Phase I results demonstrated feasibility and this Phase II project plans to refine the fixation process and apparatus, reduce the number of steps, study the mechanical toxicological and biocompatible effects and finally, to implant valves in sheep.